Broken Strings
by Narcotic Nati
Summary: In the summer of 2009, the Charles Xavier's School for Mutants is rocked when three Floridian boys figure out their mutant powers. Each boy is less and less controlable. Can the Institute survive the chaos? RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS.


****

A/N: Hi, I'm Nastashia and I'm new to fan fiction and this is my first story and, um, um, um, I CAN'T DO IT!

**Kurt: Um, hi, I'm Kurt Wagner, yeah, I'm from X-Men, most would know me a Nightcrawler, and I think that Nati is going mad.**

**Me: -foaming at the mouth and having a seizure while rolling around in circles on the floor- **

**Kurt: Yeah, we've lost her.**

**Logan: -looks down- What the hell?**

**Kurt: Don't ask, Wolverine, don't ask.**

**Me: -clings onto Wolverine's leg- CAN'T DO IT!**

**Logan: WHAT THE HELL?! G-Get 'er the hell off ah me!**

**Pietro: I am so glad that freak doesn't own X-Men: Evolution and only her three OC's.**

**Logan & Kurt: So are we, Quicksilver, so are we.**

**Me: -still foaming at the mouth and having a seizure while rolling around in circles on the floor-**

* * *

Broken Strings

Chapter 1

Joker 

_

* * *

_

8:45 pm

_Florida_

_Perry Residence_

* * *

There was a small series of sounds emanating around the quiet streets of the neighborhood in which a certain boy lived. That certain boy was Finny Perry and the sounds were the pounding of his shoes against the lukewarm-mid-summer-night concrete and heavy sobs. Even the toughest of people would be scared by something like this, they'd want to crawl under a rock and never come out.

_Finny's headphones were on and the music was blaring in his ears. He was listening to his iPod and Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low was playing. He'd been snapping along to the beat and the rest happened all too fast. _

_He took out one of the headphone ears to see if his aunt were back from the store. He forgot to put it back in then he snapped once more and an explosion formed right in front of his face. He flew back. He looked at his hands and his eyes widened. He shut off his iPod and snapped lightly, a smaller explosion came into view. He screamed and almost flew out of the house. _

The reason this was so much more horrible was because when he was six years old, his parents were killed in an explosion. He hated explosions from then on and now he could generate them with a rapid motion of his thumb and middle finger?

Something's in life aren't fair.

_

* * *

_

Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted

_Cerebro_

_

* * *

_

Jean, come to Cerebro, bring Scott, Logan, and Kurt with you please.

_I'm on it Professor._

On the screen of Cerebro there was a blinking red dot in the state of Florida, it was moving, though. Xavier traced the brainwaves of the boy and caught onto severe mental distress, he had no thoughts, and he was just panicked. That was something Xavier had seen many times, just not to this extent. He decided to find out just who this boy was. The screen changed and information on the boy came to view.

_Name: Finneus "Finny" Perry_

_Age: 16_

_Residence: 9191 SW Floresta Dr. 34952 Port St. Lucie, Florida_

_Mutant Ability: Can generate explosions with the snap of his fingers._

_History: At the age of 6, Finny Perry's parents were killed in an explosion. He was sent to live with his aunt on his father's side, Gina Perry._

Xavier sighed. No wonder there was so much distress in the boys mind. He had the power to make to same thing that killed his parents.

Jean, Scott, Logan, and Kurt came into the Cerebro room and saw the information on the screen. Kurt winced, Jean gasped, Logan shook his head while blowing a long gust of air, and Scott bit his lip. "Talk about shitty." Logan sighed.

"Well, gear up and load into the Blackbird, we're going to Florida." Xavier told the four as he rolled off.

_

* * *

_

9:15 pm

_Port St. Lucie, FL_

_Backwoods_

* * *

The Blackbird made a loud entry on the ground near a forest. The X-Men exited and saw a small trail of blood. Wolverine sniffed the air. "It's leading that way--" He pointed into the forest "--and I'm pretty sure it's that Finny kid." He growled. "Kurt, Scott, you go with Wolverine, Jean stay here with me incase anything happens." Xavier ordered. The four nodded. Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and Wolverine ran into the forest and followed the trail of blood. They froze in their tracks. The sight was heart breaking.

There, sitting on the ground, knees up, arms on the ground, palms upturned, back against an old tree, and head tilted upward with wide open eyes, was Finny Perry. His hands were covered in blood and he was covered in soot, dirt, burns, and tears. His hair was changing from a murky brown to a lime green and only black was seen underneath. The bang that was situated over his forehead had turned purple and the shimmering blue that was his eyes faded to a golden-hazel color. His jeans were ripped in several places and his 3/4 sleeve baseball shirt was burned all around. The gray of the shirt was so dirty it seemed to match with the black of the sleeves and collar. Tears streamed from the boys newly hazel eyes.

Scott stepped slowly forward. Finny's head snapped towards him and his arm snapped up and his hand was in snapping position. Scott, Kurt, and Logan could see the pressure the boy was applying to his thumb and middle finger. Scott stepped back. "Don't be alarmed. We're here to help." He said calmly but in his mind he was having a nervous breakdown, he wasn't ready to blow up.

"What do you consider help? Sending me off somewhere, somewhere where people are afraid to even be around me, afraid to be my friend?" Finny hissed.

The shadow's concealed Kurt quite nicely; Finny couldn't see him as he hissed back an angry answer. "I get that from humans and mutants alike, always, it never fails."

"Who was that?" Finny ordered.

Kurt slid out from the shadows. Finny gasped. "I get that from whoever sees the true me, mein freund." He sighed, soon calm, Kurt was never angry for too long. "Oh, God, you're all monsters, too." He stammered. "Hey, I'm not a monster; I'm just a harmless, blue, fuzzball." Kurt told him raising his hands in defense. "Honest."

"We wouldn't say monsters, we'd say mutants." Wolverine told Finny. "Some of us are good, others are bad. We're the good guys."

"What can you do?" Finny asked Scott. Scott smiled. "Well, mine is a lot like yours, except I can't control it without my visor, and I have to hold it back with sunglasses when I can't wear this." Scott replied. Finny seemed relaxed. "Well, what is it?" He asked. Scott turned the side dial down and shot out a medium power laser at a tree. Finny's eyes went wide. Wolverine stepped forward. "Shades, Elf, move back, I wanna show Mr. Florida here part one of my mutant powers." Scott and Kurt nodded and stepped back.

"Okay, Mr. Florida. I want 'cha to snap at me."

"Uh, okay, low, medium, high, or you're-dead-if-this-explosion-hits-you?"

"Medium's good."

Finny pressed his fingers together and snapped. It wasn't too hard but not too light. The explosion hit Logan in the arm and a nice-sized gash was left on his arm. Finny covered his mouth; he wanted to say sorry but froze when the area that was hit healed almost instantly.

"Part one, complete. Now moving on to part two." Wolverine stated after rubbing the spot that was hit. He then extracted his claws and Finny's eyes got wide. Now sharp metal objects were his forte. "What metal are they made of?" He whispered standing and walking over to Wolverine and grazing his fingers over the claws. "Adamantium." Wolverine replied, a little shocked. Most people would run and scream when confronted with the claws. This kid was fascinated to no avail. "That's the strongest metal in the world. Got any more Adamantium in you?" Finny asked. "Every bone in my body." Wolverine replied. Finny smiled. "You're my hero."

"So, harmless, blue, fuzzball? What can you do?" Finny asked.

A loud 'bamf' was heard and the smell of sulphur and brimstone sent filled the air. Kurt was right next to Finny. Finny was surprised. "Teleportation and almost invisibility in shadows." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay, now that I know a little more about you guys, how do you think you'll help me?" Finny asked, suddenly serious.

"There's a school for mutants, it's called the Charles Xavier School for Mutants." Scott replied.

"What do we do there?" Finny asked.

Another 'bamf' emanated and Finny covered his mouth and nose. Kurt was now perched on Finny's shoulder like a parrot.

"Learn to control our tricks." Kurt told him then flipped off Finny's shoulder and stuck a perfect double-back. "Circus freak." Wolverine growled.

"Someone has a little green monster on their back." Kurt jeered. Okay, here's what happened next in steps. It's so much more interesting.

STEP 1: A growl from Wolverine  
STEP 2: A stuck-out tongue from Nightcrawler  
STEP 3: A flip off and a whack on the side of the head from Wolverine  
STEP 4: A shocked look and an 'ow' from Nightcrawler

Finny began to laugh at the sight. The Adamantium Dude and The Harmless Blue Fuzzball were polar opposites. It was funny to see them interact. "Hey, I never caught your names. I'm Finneus Perry. Most call me Finny." He told them. Scott pointed to himself. "I'm Scott Summers. Most call me Cyclops." Scott replied smiling. Kurt pointed the spade of his tail to his chest while standing 'at attention.' "I'm Kurt Wagner. Not to be said 'wAG-nurr'. It is 'vOG-nurr.' But, you can just call me Elf or Nightcrawler." Kurt told Finny. Wolverine sighed. "I'm Logan, call me Wolverine, got it?" Wolverine said to Finny. Finny nodded and smiled. Then the inevitable question popped. A question Finny had a sure answer to.

"So, you in or out?" Wolverine asked.

"In." Finny replied.

"Excellent."

* * *

The group made their way out of the forest and to the Blackbird. Finny took a look at Jean and tilted his head. "Who's she?" Finny asked Scott. "Jean Grey, she's a mind reader and she has telekenetic powers." Scott replied. Finny nodded eminating a small 'oh'.

"Finneus-"

"Finny."

"Of course, Finny, I'm Charles Xavier, I'm the founder of the School for Mutants, and I'm so glad you could complied to come to my school. Here we will help you control your mutant ability and help you control it to your full extent." Xavier told Finny. Finny nodded and bit his lip. Suddenly he was nervous. He looked down at himself and noticed that he looked like crap. His eyes were red and blotchy from crying and his body was battered. Jean never really looked at him. Now she did and she realized how bad he actually looked. "You okay?" Finny nodded.

"I've been through worse."

* * *

As the group entered the Blackbird, Finny felt tired. He plopped down on a random chair and strapped in. His head lulled back and he was fast asleep. In his dreams, as soon as something that would give him a nightmare came, it would desipate into the recesses of his mind that remained untouched. It was surprisingly peaceful.

When Finny awoke, it was around 2:45 am. His eyes were groggy and his felt like staying on the jet. That's what he decided to do. He fell quickly asleep and didn't even notcie Scott unbuckled his seatbelt and throw him over his shoulder. Finny was placed on the couch and fell snuggled into the couch pillow as he was covered. Wolverine shook his head, but not unapprovingly. "It's been a long night, I'm not surprised that he knocked out." He told Scott. "Hey, you've seen the Batman movies right?" Wolverine asked. Scott nodded, tired. "He looks kinda like Joker don't you think? And he can 'splode stuff too." Wolverine said to Scott. Scott smiled.

"Joker. It's a genius name. I bet you he'd love it."

Finny had awoken just a bit and he heard Wolverine and Scott's conversation. He smiled to himself. An inaudible whisper escaped his lips.

"Joker."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Very long, I know, but you loved it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO,**

**Narcotic Nati**


End file.
